El chico en la jaula
by Scheat
Summary: Los únicos sentimientos que tengo cuando estoy con él son temor, ansiedad, tristeza, resentimiento, etc. Esta molesta situación me hace sentir como un ave en una jaula. *OOCness* YuuRam


**Titulo:** El chico en la jaula

**Autora:** Scheat

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y un poco de OOCness *ya están advertidos, cualquier queja por estos dos no será aceptada*

**Antes de leer**: Este oneshot fue inspirado en el manga M to N no Shouzou de Higuchi Tachibana. *el manga no es yaoi*

**Desclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece.

-----------------------S---------------------------C-----------------------------H--------------------------------E-----------------------------------A------------------------------T----------------------------------------------

Últimamente he sentido a Wolfram acechándome con la mirada. Al comienzo creí que era otro de sus planes para que al fin me casara con él, pero aún no ha dicho nada, sólo se queda observándome.

Wolfram es muy popular entre las chicas y chicos de Shin Makoku, aunque muy pocos llegan a conocerlo a fondo pues es un tanto 'especial'.

Hace unos días empezó a regalarme cosas extrañas... Cosas como un retrato de una foca que él mismo pintó. Al otro día fue un KinKakuji*antiguo castillo dorado situado en Kyoto* en miniatura, dijo que lo compró la ultima vez que me acompañó a la Tierra.

Sin embargo, lo que más me asusta es que esta mañana me siguió hasta el baño a escondidas.

- ¡Yuuri!

Su mirada se vuelve más amenazante con el paso del tiempo.

-Wo-Wolfram_ Por alguna razón siento que debo escapar_ Gunter me está esperando así que nos vemos luego.

Debo correr muy rápido si no quiero que...

-¿Por qué corres?

Sus labios están muy cerca. Puedo sentir su respiración y mi corazón latir muy fuerte, no se porque pero dentro de esos hermosos y verdes ojos parece existir una razón a todo esto, como si Wolfram quisiera decirme algo.

-Voy a llegar tarde.

-Nunca te a importado_ es obvio que mi excusa no lo convenció del todo_ Quiero que esta noche... salgamos solos.

-Quítate de encima, llegaré tarde a la clase.

-Y no te dejaré ir si no me respondes.

Wolfram puede ser intimidante cuando quiere, sentí que me asesinaría ahí mismo si me rehusaba.

* * *

-Heika, un pajarito me dijo que usted y Wolfram tendrán una cita hoy.

-Conrad, esto no puede ser llamado una cita, eso fue acoso.

Siento que voy a estallar, Wolfram ya anda diciéndole a todo el castillo que saldremos esta noche cuando yo tuve que aceptar si quería seguir viviendo.

* * *

Aun falta media hora para la cena, y vaya que tengo hambre. Me pregunto si la cocinera habrá preparado algún postre o si esta vez puedo comer antes que el resto.

-¡Yuuri!

- ¿Eh? ¿Wolfram que sucede? Ya se, tú también tienes hambre

- ¿Donde has estado? ¡Te estuve esperando para nuestra cita!

-Pero si tú nunca me dijiste donde debía...

Wolfram siempre es tan impulsivo, hace todo lo que quiere y no escucha razones. Lo cierto es que, cuando estoy con Wolfram no siento felicidad ni la paso bien...

-¿A donde vamos?

-Eso no te importa enclenque.

Como no me va importar, no se supone que esta es NUESTRA cita. ¿No se da cuenta que me esta imponiendo algo que no quiero?

Los únicos sentimientos que tengo cuando estoy con él son temor, ansiedad, tristeza, resentimiento, etc.

**Esta molesta situación me hace sentir como un ave en una jaula**.

-Wolfram... ¿esto es el pueblo?

-Disculpe señor, ¿quisiera comprarme unas flores?

Pero que chica mas bonita, al juzgar por la forma en la que se ha dirigido a mi, parece que no sabe quien soy.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!

-Tranquilo, creo que ella esta... ciega.

Me parecía raro ver a una muchacha tan joven caminando con un bastón. Por fin comprendí que no podía ver...

-Claro que te compro unas flores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------YUURAM--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado diez minutos desde que salimos del palacio y aun no sé a donde intenta llegar Wolfram, todo esto se está volviendo muy cansado.

-Yuuri, ¿te gusta la chica de hace un rato?

-¿Te refieres a la vendedora de flores? Bueno es muy linda además es fue muy amable y la primera persona que me trata como alguien normal a parte de...

-¡Te prohíbo pensar en otros que no sean yo! ¡Yo nunca te he engañado, el que seas el Maou no te da derecho a hacerlo conmigo!

Iba a decir que tú habías sido la primera persona en recordarme que a pesar de ser el Maou sigo siendo Yuuri. Wolfram es así, celoso por naturaleza.

-¿Qué sucede el catorce de febrero en la Tierra?

-Catorce de febrero... creo que es día de San Valentín.

-Y... ¿de qué se trata?

-Pues, es un día especial para las personas enamoradas. En Japón, las chicas regalan chocolates a la persona que les gusta.

-Que tontería.

-No lo creo, a mi me parece algo tierno que una chica le manifieste su amor a un chico.

Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es catorce de febrero. Me pregunto si Wolfram ya sabía de esto y solo era una excusa para...

-Entonces yo te daré todo el chocolate que puedas comer.

A pesar de que Wolfram puede ser caprichoso, engreído, malcriado y todo lo demás; esta vez debo admitir que fue... muy dulce.

* * *

Hemos caminado por treinta minutos y Wolfram aún no me ha dicho a donde nos dirigimos. Esto empieza a ponerse aburrido, además tengo hambre. Wolfram estaba tan enojado que no me dio tiempo ni de comer alguna fruta.

-¿No puedes mantener tu estomago callado? Realmente es muy molesto.

-Podría, si no me hubieras arrastrado a la fuerza fuera del castillo.

-Entonces vayamos a comer algo.

No puedo evitar saltar de la alegría, realmente estaba muriendo de hambre. Pasamos por muchos lugares, pero ninguno era suficiente para Wolfram. ¿Si es tan quisquilloso con la comida, por qué no nos quedamos en el castillo para la cena?

Wolfram nunca piensa en el resto, sólo en si mismo.

-Lo encontré.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Wolfram me señala con el dedo una pequeña casa con unas cuantas mesas fuera. ¡Los lugares que el rechazó eran mejores que esto! No importa, tengo tanta hambre que comeré lo que sea, DONDE sea.

-Wolfram... ¿por que escogiste este sitio?

-¿No te gusta?

No es que no me guste, es que no puedo creer que Wolfram haya decidido comer aquí entre todos los restaurantes de Shin Makoku.

-N-No es eso.

Temí que si le decía lo que sentía me golpeara o peor... que me dejara por mi propia cuenta, cuando no conozco los alrededores.

Finalmente una mujer se acercó a nosotros, en sus manos sostenía un plato que contenía un guiso espeso de un color naranja.

-Adelante come.

-Y que hay de ti, ¿digo tu no comerás?

-Comí algo antes de salir

Claro tú te salvas de esta monstruosidad y yo... Supongo que te tendré que comerlo, Wolfram ya pago por él y hace un rato me dije a mi mismo que comería lo que fuera.

¿Como termine aquí? ¿Llevándome la primera cucharada a la boca y esperando lo mejor de todo esto?

-Wolf... Esto está delicioso.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

¿Pero qué esta diciendo? Él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo había hecho por mí. Siento que mis mejillas arden.

-¿Como descubriste este lugar?

-Un día regresando de una misión, uno de mis soldados me pidió permiso para darle un encargo a su madre, la mujer que nos atendió, así que accedí. Cuando llegamos, todos estaban tan hambrientos que nos quedamos a comer.

-Ya veo_ ahora que ya había acabado con la mitad del guiso, su sabor se me hacía muy familiar.

-Este guiso era lo que habían cocinado esa vez y tuve que comerlo de todos modos, fue cuando me di cuenta la similitud que tenía con el sabor de esa sopa que hizo tu madre la última vez.

Wolfram... Tiene una personalidad adorable. Es obstinado, arrogante y rudo, pero de alguna manera su personalidad es...adictiva.

**Me doy cuenta que para ser un ave encerrada en una jaula pequeña, la comida puede ser deliciosa.**

* * *

-Será mejor que regresemos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es tan tarde?

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo, con Wolfram no pienso en nada más que él. ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ambos somos hombres, es extraño pensar en un hombre de esta manera. ¿Será que me estoy volviendo homo?

-Yuuri, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y-Y qué es?

-Mañana... En día de San Valentín te lo diré.

Linda broma, ahora no podré dormir pensando en que me querrá decir Wolfram.

-Está bien.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Heika!

La noche anterior no dormí nada, la curiosidad no me dejó. Estoy tan cansado que no tengo ánimos de responderle a Conrad el saludo, ni de corregirle por llamarme Heika.

-Buenos días, ¿haz visto a Wolfram?

-Salió muy temprano, nadie sabe a donde fue.

-Entiendo, iré a tomar un baño. Y una cosa más Conrad, mi nombre es Yuuri.

-Así es, Yuuri.

* * *

Siempre es lo mismo, hasta cuando dejaran de hacer esto sin consultarme antes.

Justo hoy Wolfram me diría algo muy importante y me tenían que enviar a Tierra de nuevo. Debo llegar antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy ahí, pero mientras consigo volver, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

-¿Yuu-chan eres tú?

Mi madre ya se dio cuenta. No queda de otra mas que seguir con esto y dejar que Wolfram... ¡No puedo hacer eso! Tiene que haber una solución.

-Voy a entrar.

Descubierto...

-¿Te quedaras a comer?

-Planeo no hacerlo, tengo que ver a Wolfram_ ¿En serio dije lo que creo que dije? ¿Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Wolfram?

-Hablando de Wolf-chan, cuando regreses entrégale esto.

Jugon* Parecidas a las focas, aunque la primera vez que fueron descubiertas fueron confundidas con sirenas* ¿Por qué Wolfram quisiera leer esto?

-La otra vez lo encontré mirando tus cosas de cuando eras pequeño y le dije que adorabas este libro.

Todo empieza a tener sentido, la actitud de Wolfram esos días y los regalos. El había estado haciendo todo eso por mí.

-Oka-san debo irme ahora. Y gracias por el libro a Wolfram le gustará.

Talvez Shinou quería que yo supiera la razón por la cual Wolfram había estado actuando tan raro. ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado ya?

Mientras me sumerjo en el agua y soy arrastrado por un remolino pienso que es la primera vez que siento como un ave libre... porque esa jaula donde estaba encerrada al fin se abrió.

-¡Wolfram!

No está, ¿demoré tanto? Los rostros de los demás parecen preocupados, pero yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

Sigo escuchando a lo lejos los llamados de Conrad y Gunter... Si tan solo fueras tú quien me llamara ahora... porque quiero oír tu voz, solo tu voz.

-¿Yuuri?

Eres tú... Siento como mis alas me dirigen hasta ti, quiero que solos tú y yo volemos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

-¡Enclenque estas pesado, quítate de encima!

-Wolfram, lo siento tanto. ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que me fui?

-Solo dos días, ¿e-estas llorando?

-Si... ¡Y todo es por ti!

Tu rostro sonriendo es aun mas hermoso. Creí que nunca más volverías a hablarme, pero me equivoque y me alegra haberlo hecho.

-¿Aún quieres saber que iba a decir hace dos días?

Solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Odio cuando empiezo a llorar, porque después ya no puedo parar.

-Iba a decirte que te amo.

* * *

Si alguien entrara a nuestra habitación ahora mismo, admiraría dos cuerpos que acaban de amarse. En la cama yacemos Wolfram y yo, abrazados y cobijándonos bajo las sábanas. Wolfram siempre tiene ese aroma a flores, quiero guardar este aroma para siempre.

**Es como el ave que es querida por su amo, algún día se rehusará a salir de su jaula, yo también me rehúso a salir de su jaula que ahora esta abierta. Así es porque esta actitud de él, se ha vuelto un hábito.**

-Yuuri

-¿Que sucede Wolf?

-Quiero darte algo.

-¿Y qué es?

El brillo en sus ojos es muy grande, la ilusión de un verdadero día de San Valentín.

Wolfram me hizo chocolates como me lo había prometido.

-Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Igualmente Wolfram.

**Así fue como esa jaula que al principio me aprisionaba, se convirtió en nuestro nido**.

FIN

--------------------------C-----------------------H---------------------------E--------------------------A--------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot, es un poco temprano para subir fics de San Valentín pero me llego la inspiración y lo hice.

Esta vez quería ver a Yuuri de uke, es que Wolf siempre lo es y quería invertir los roles.

Dejen Reviews y disculpen si se me pasó alguna tilde, coma, lo que sea.


End file.
